


Hungry As An Archway

by jackles67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackles67/pseuds/jackles67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is married to rich CEO Eric Kripke, who treats him like a trophy - to be shown off. JDM, Jensen and Chris kidnap Jared and, when Jared gets cold, decide to warm him up in their own way. Jared enjoys it, like, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry As An Archway

**Author's Note:**

> This story features sort-of-touch-starved!Jared. There's something like dubcon at the beginning. Jared is drugged at the very start but is not drugged for any of the actual sex. This was originally written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/72286.html?thread=25013598#t25013598) prompt over at the spn kink meme. Oh, and it's suuuuper unbetaed.

Jared’s not actually supposed to leave the apartment without Eric, but he just thought of a perfect Christmas present to send his sister and it's not like you can really have too many Christmas presents… Especially when he hasn't actually seen his family in a couple of years. Eric's not a huge fan of Christmas - he buys Jared extremely expensive presents every year and requires Jared to show them off at the annual office party, but he doesn't bother with a tree or decorations or any kind of cheer whatsoever. Cheer and Eric don't really go together anyway, Jared thinks, but he does miss his holidays.

It's one of the many facets of Jared's life that he didn't expect to lose when he married the CEO of Kripke Inc. at 23. He was just a broke guy with a useless art degree working in an office, but Eric changed everything. The parties, the gallery openings, the dinners at restaurants with no prices on the menu - it all sort of made Jared feel like he was living a dream. A weird and really fancy dream, but hey - he had time to paint again, he even took up sculpting on the side, so he wasn't complaining. Eric plied him with gifts and praise, about how beautiful Jared was, how everyone else would be so envious. He never mentioned wanting Jared himself, but somehow Jared missed that part until much later.

They were married only two months later - a huge, lavish wedding that made Jared's family uncomfortable as all hell, but seemed to please Eric's parents. The older couple had looked over Jared in his tux like he was a car they were buying before nodding their approval - to Eric, not once bothering to meet Jared's eye. Jared supposes he should have known then.

It's snowing out and Jared's trying to stop keep from running - he'll crash to the ground in less than three steps, he's lived in this city his whole life and he still doesn't now how to run on snow without slipping. He needs to get home before Eric arrives early from work, they're meeting the Abels tonight and Jared, according to Eric, must look his "absolute best". Eric's already picked out Jared's outfit, a soft charcoal suit thing that feels good on Jared's skin but makes him look so incredibly uptight he wants to scream everytime he walks by a mirror. Jared misses jeans. Eric doesn't like him wearing them, so Jared keeps them in the back of his closet for when he's feeling rebellious.

Right now, he's wearing a soft cashmere sweater under his jacket and he knows he should have grabbed his coat but he was too busy trying to think of the fastest way down to the stores, whether to grab a cab or just try and make a run for it, to notice the snow coming down in big, fluffy flakes. His hair's soaked by now, the snow melting against his skin and plastering a few strands to his forehead as he dodges another hassled-looking shopper and heads for a shortcut through a tiny side street.

There's a car driving by him, a big SUV actually, and it slows down like they're going to ask for directions. Jared turns to face the car with a wide smile - okay, so maybe he doesn't get as much human interaction as he should, it's tough when you're stuck in a big empty penthouse all day. The passenger side window doesn't slide open like he expected. Instead, something knocks into him from behind, not that hard but Jared's balance has never been the best and he falls against the car as a hand closes over his nose and mouth. There's a strong, chemical scent in his nose, swiftly followed by a pleasant numbing sensation spreading all the way to his brain.

***

"How the fuck is this guy so heavy? Thought this was gonna be a skinny little twink, man."

"Quit your whining and grab his feet. No, not like that, don't let his ass trail on the ground."

"'S a nice ass, I gotta say. Kripke's a son of a bitch, but he's a son of a bitch with good taste."

Jared's still numb and the gruff voices sound like they're coming through a very long tunnel. A tunnel filled with cotton candy. Or marshmallows. Something soft and Jared wants candy. He sort of feels like he's swimming through thick clouds to get back to consciousness and maybe it's too much effort, maybe he wants to fall back into the soft haze and take a nice, long nap.

"Hey. Hey kid, wake up."

"'M not a kid," Jared slurs as he's hoisted sideways into a chair. It's not as soft as whatever he was lying on before and something - someone - is moving something on his wrists, tugging his arms so they're pulled back behind him before cold metal closes down on them. Jared tugs weakly at the cuffs for a moment before giving up and slumping as far down in the chair as he can feasibly manage and trying to fall back asleep. It's not actually all that uncomfortable - there's metal digging into his skin, but he doesn't mind, if everyone would just shut up.

"C'mon kid, here, have some water." The voice is low and kind of growly and Jared thinks he can detect some concern behind it. He tries to open his eyes, thinking maybe he knows this guy, and realizes his eyes are already open. There's a soft swath of fabric covering them and for some reason that detail is what clicks it all together.

"You kidnapped me?" Jared can hear the incredulity in his own voice but come _on_. "Seriously?"

"Drink," is all the guy says, and Jared realizes there's the rounded edge of a plastic bottle resting on his lower lip. He considers refusing but he's thirsty and he can't smell anything bad so he tips his head back, lets the guy pour some water down his throat. He feels a little better after he swallows.

"Why'd you kidnap me?" Jared asks, voice still a little slurred. Both of the other guys laugh.

"You know who your husband is, right?"

"Well, duhhh," Jared says, and immediately wishes he hadn't. Apparently these drugs make him regress right back to middle school. Great. The guys laugh again. "Shut up. Waz’Eric hafta do with it?"

"He fucked us over," the second voice says. It's even growlier than the first, and kind of scary. Jared flinches away from it involuntarily and a hand settles on his shoulder, big and warm and solid. Jared tries not to push into the comforting touch.

"Hey, we're not gonna hurt you." It's that first voice again, the concerned one. Jared decides that one's the good cop.

"Unless your husband won't pay up," says scary-voice.

"Oh," Jared says, his heart sinking. Eric likes showing him off, likes the way his colleagues and friends look at Jared, but he can easily find another guy like him. There’s no way he’ll pay any large sum for Jared’s safety.

"Shut up, Kane. Don't worry, Jared, I'm sure Kripke'll come through for you."

Jared nods absently, wondering if they'll let him call his parents before they dispose of his body. Really, he should have called this morning, just to say hi. And Megan won't get her Christmas present. Jared feels tears prickling behind his eyes at that thought but he refuses to cry in front of his kidnappers. He bites his lip and decides to wait it out - who knows, maybe Eric really will pay up.

Jared doesn't notice the cold until one of the guys goes outside for a cigarette - Kane, it was definitely Kane - and lets in a gust of biting-cold snowy air. It's like his body was just waiting for the reminder that he doesn't have a coat and Jared starts shivering, clenching his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. He tries to curl in on himself, abs contracting as his body does what it can to keep itself warm but he's bound too tightly to do much. Jared doesn't want his kidnappers to see him being weak like this - they might be criminals, but Jared still wants them to like him. It’s sort of a thing with him.

"You cold?" Jared jumps, because that's a new voice and he didn't realize there were three guys holding him hostage. It's a nice voice, low and somehow gravelly and smooth at the same time and it's way too close for comfort. Jared hesitates, biting his lip before nodding.

"Wanna warm him up?" Kane asks from just behind him and Jared jumps again - when did Kane even get back? "Hey, relax kid, we're just gonna get you nice and heated up, right man?"

There's a dark chuckle in front of Jared - that third guy, the one Jared doesn't have a name for yet, and then a hand running through Jared's hair, down over his temple to his jaw, along his throat, fingertips brushing his collarbone. The touch feels better than it should - Jared's a cuddly guy and Eric is… well, not. It’s been a while since anyone’s enjoyed touching him.

"Just got word to Kripke. Now we just gotta wait until - what the hell is this?" That's the first guy and he doesn't sound too happy about whatever Kane and no-name are about to do to Jared.

"He's cold," Kane answers, and a shiver goes through Jared like his body's trying to prove Kane's point. "We were just gonna -"

Kane falls silent, presumably at a glare from the concerned-voice guy, and then there's that warm, dry hand on Jared's shoulder again. This time Jared doesn't do anything to stop his body from responding, pushing into the touch, leaning his cheek against it, getting as much contact as he can.

"You cold?" the guy asks gently, and Jared nods. There's a moment of silence and Jared can picture the faceless guys exchanging glances.

"Can - Can I just have a coat?" Jared asks in a small voice, though he's still nuzzling that big hand like a goddamn cat.

"C'mon Morgan, guy's fuckin' begging for it. Won't do anything he doesn't want, promise." That's not Kane, it's the other guy and his cajoling voice is pretty damn convincing - or maybe Jared's already hoping Morgan says yes. He lets his body shiver, loosens his clenched jaw so his teeth chatter, the sound echoing in the empty space. All he wants is to warm up. A hug would be nice too. A really big, warm hug, with maybe less clothes because the feel of skin on his is something he never realized he would miss so much.

Something changes, Morgan must've given some signal or something because Jared's hauled out of the chair and half carried, half dragged a few feet to what feels like a really shitty mattress on a creaky bedframe. He half expects Morgan to say something about the way Kane - he's assuming that's Kane - practically throws him down onto it, but there's nothing but an appreciative hum, then a warm, hard body beside Jared, pulling him up until he's on his knees, sitting back on his heels with a big hand wrapped around his wrists, tugging a little to get his back arched. There are hands on his thighs, too, pulling them apart so his knees are spread and the position pushes his ass out so the person behind him can grind against it.

"You're right, Kane, it's a really nice ass," says a voice in his ear, and that's the guy who's name Jared doesn't know, the quiet one. He runs a hand up from Jared's wrist to his shoulder, wraps it around the exposed skin at the back of his neck and squeezes gently. Jared lets out a soft moan and presses back.

There's something cold and sharp at his hip, sliding up with a soft shhck sound until it reaches his collarbone and Jared's sweater and shirt fall open.

The cold hits him like a slap to the face and he shivers violently, barely notices as his sleeves are cut away as well until he's half naked and shaking so hard he's afraid he might actually come out of his skin.

"Th-this is the op-oppos-site of…" Jared starts, but then the guy behind him is lifting and turning him until he's on his stomach, cheek pressed to the mattress. The guy slips his hands under Jared's hips to open his pants and then they're tugged down and off, followed by his underwear and Jared is so cold he thinks he must be turning blue, toes and fingers numb with it.

There's a moment of quiet and he can practically feel three pairs of eyes on him, squirms a little through the bone-deep mind-numbing cold. There's the sound of a zipper and a rustle to his left, followed by a sigh of relief and someone knees onto the mattress beside him. Jared whimpers, fear or cold or something else - he's not sure. The cold is making every sensation overly sharp, the mattress beneath him like sandpaper, the handcuffs on his wrists like a band of fire.

"Should we..?" No-name guy starts, a finger sliding under the edge of Jared's blindfold. There's no answer that Jared can hear but the blindfold stays on. A hand runs down Jared's back, heat lighting up his cold-numbed nerves until Jared is arching his back, stretching like a cat as that hand reaches his ass, cups him and squeezes. Someone else is up by his head, a hand running through his hair and tugging his head back, thick fingers curling around his jaw as a rough, callused thumb presses at his lower lip until he opens up. His teeth are still chattering and he's worried he's going to bite but he lets the digit in anyway, runs his tongue along the underside and lightly scrapes his teeth like it's instinct, a barely-there touch that has the hand in his hair tightening.

"Fuck," comes a gruff whisper from above him and that's Kane, that's definitely Kane's thumb in his mouth and he sucks even harder, desperately wants Kane to like it, to like him. Another hand lands on his ass, a shock of heat on his cold skin and he can tell it's not the same guy who's already kneading warmth into him. That means Morgan and that other guy are both behind him, tugging his hips up and pushing his legs apart, each holding one cheek as they spread his ass open and it's like something breaks in Jared, heat flooding his veins and pooling under his skin. He moans around the thumb in his mouth and rolls his hips, dick hardening now that he's no longer shivering.

"Yeah," someone says behind him, "Fuckin' want it, don't you?"

Jared doesn't answer, probably couldn’t around Kane's thumb fucking in and out of his mouth. Kane draws it out and replaces it with two fingers that push down on his tongue, fuck deep and Jared slides his tongue over and under and between them, every hushed "God," and "fuck" and "Jesus," that falls from Kane's mouth like another spark deep in Jared's belly.

There's a rustle behind him and then something wet and hot and incredibly soft is pressing against his hole. _Lips_ , his brain helpfully provides before shutting down completely as the firm, pointed tip of a tongue pushes against him. Jared's body clamps up for a moment and a big hand - Morgan, Jared's almost certain - smoothes down his his lower back, soothing his tense muscles until he starts to relax and that fucking tongue stabs into him again. It twists and rolls, licking around the rim before pushing in deep, lips shifting so the guy can suck at the edge of Jared's rim before pulling back. The cold air on his wet hole has Jared's whole body tightening but before he can begin to think about protesting, Morgan speaks somewhere above him.

"Fuck Jensen, gettin' him so wet. Christ, he's so hard." Jared moans as the guy - Jensen - slicks his tongue over Jared's hole again, a wicked twist that leaves Jared trying desperately to fuck down into the sheets, arms flexing against the cuffs on his wrists.

A hand closes at the base of his cock and tightens like a warning and Jared tries to still his hips, to get the hot, vibrating energy that's building at the base of his spine under control.

The fingers in Jared's mouth withdraw and then there's something hot and velvet soft resting on his lower lip. A musky scent and the warm beads of bitter-salt that slip onto his tongue confirm Kane is holding the head of his cock against Jared's mouth. Jared doesn't understand what he's waiting for, why he's not shoving his cock down Jared's throat until Kane's thumb, still wet from Jared's mouth, smooths along Jared's lip and across his cheek to press at his jaw.

"Open up sweetheart. C'mon baby, know you wanna make me feel good." The Texas twang is thick in Kane's voice and the fact that the guy is waiting for _him_ , waiting for Jared to let him in like what Jared wants actually matters sends an irrational rush of happy warmth through him. He parts his lips and pushes forward, makes his lips as soft and tight as he can and pushes his tongue along the underside as Kane fucks in with a harsh grunt.

It's not easy to concentrate on giving head while there's a tongue doing amazing things to his ass but Jared is nothing if not determined and when Kane hits the back of his throat and starts to pull back, Jared shoves himself forward, fucking his throat down on Kane's cock. He's rewarded with a surprised yelp from Kane and a soft "fuck" from Morgan, Jensen chuckling against his ass. It's worth the tears running down his face when Kane starts to fuck into his throat, one hand knotted in his hair to hold him steady.

"Fuck Jen, you gotta see this," Morgan whispers. "He takes it so fucking good."

Jensen hums against Jared's ass and pulls away with one last lick, leaving Jared achingly empty and so fucking ready. He tries to wiggle back, to get Jensen's attention back on his ass but he hears Jensen's voice up front, commenting on how good Jared's lips look stretched on Kane's cock, how pink they are, what a sweet little slut he is. The praise is like liquid fire and Jared drinks it up, moans around the cock in his mouth and lets his eyes flutter shut behind the blindfold.

Kane's thrusts are getting rougher, more erratic and Jared rubs his tongue faster, sucks messy and hard.

"Oh, oh fuck, _fuck_ ," Kane swears as he slams his cock down Jared's throat and growls, come pulsing down Jared's throat.

He barely has time to swallow convulsively around Kane's cock before thick fingers are working their way into his ass, slick and hot and so good Jared could cry. He shoves himself back as Kane's cock slips out of his mouth, gets those fingers deep inside him and doesn't even mind the rough mattress chafing his chest, sensitive nipples welcoming the sensation. He’s not even the slightest bit numb anymore and every nerve feels like it’s overflowing with input, not enough and way too much.

"You wanna get fucked, Jared?" Jensen asks, leaning over Jared to speak directly against his neck. "You wanna be a good boy for us?"

Jared whines and tries to shove back but Jensen's holding him still, knees spread so wide it's almost starting to hurt, ass clenching around Jensen's fingers, cheek still pressed to the mattress. Morgan kneels in front of him, scent of smoke and leather, denim and musk right in Jared's face and Jared tries to nuzzle into it but Jensen's pinning him. He lets out a whine of frustration and Morgan chuckles, brushing Jared's hair back from his face.

"You gotta answer Jen's question, darlin'. Won't fuck you otherwise, he's a gentleman like that." The amusement is plain in Morgan's voice but there's arousal there too and Jared flushes with pride at having put it there.

"Yeah," he gasps. "Yeah, wanna, want it."

Jensen and Morgan groan in unison and Jensen pulls his fingers out, Jared's ass clinging and tightening like he doesn't want to let go. Jensen and Morgan get their hands on him, pulling and pushing and turning him until he's lying back against Morgan's chest, except it doesn't quite work because his wrists are still cuffed behind his back. He cries out at a painful twinge in his shoulder when they let his weight fall on his arms and Morgan quickly pulls him back up, carefully supporting Jared.

"Sorry sweetheart, you okay?" Morgan asks, voice low and apologetic in Jared's ear while Jensen swears and gets off the bed.

Jared whines and tries to rock back against Morgan's thick cock, bare and pressed up against the small of Jared's back. He just wants, wants everything all at once and doesn't have any room left in him for things like speech and control. Morgan runs a soothing hand down Jared's chest, shushes him while Jensen does something at the foot of the bed.

When Jensen comes back, it's to reach around Jared and open the cuffs, hands closing around Jared's wrist for the brief seconds it takes to bring his hands in front of him. He's locked back up before he has time to notice what's happened and he hears a clinking sound, the key hitting the cement floor, before Jensen's tugging his hips down and pushing him back, hands rough on Jared like he's reached some limit of self-control for one night. The thought sends shivers up Jared's spine.

When they finally get him where they want him, Jared's lying back almost entirely on Morgan, his head resting on what feels like the pile of clothes and possibly a duffel bag that's holding them both up. Morgan's hands are wrapped around the backs of Jared's knees, thick, tanned fingers tight on Jared's soft skin, holding him open while Jensen leans in and runs his tongue around Jared's rim while he fucks his fingers into him. The sounds Jared's making aren't even human anymore but the few traces of embarrassment he has left only serve to make him hotter, more desperate.

His arms are looped up behind Morgan’s neck, elbows bent and it makes him feel exposed, on display in a way that’s completely different from months of serving as Eric’s trophy. Jared can hear Kane on the bed next to them, not touching except an occasional rough pinch to one of Jared’s nipples, just panting and murmuring how good Jared looks, how desperate and slutty he is, how bad he wants it.

Jensen works a third finger into Jared, curling and twisting until they pass over his prostate and Jared tenses, body pulled taut by unexpected pleasure. There’s something moving against his face, something soft slipping down over his cheeks and when he finally figures out how to work his eyelids again he blinks against the dim light of the single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. The sight that greets him has him tensing all over again, the reality of the situation like a hit of adrenaline through his veins.

Jensen’s on his knees, fingers buried in Jared’s ass, his other hand in a white-knuckled grip around a small bottle of lube. The stare he has trained on Jared’s face is too intense, sends a rush of heat to Jared’s face and he has to look away. Kane’s blue eyes are trailing between Jared’s ass and his face, slow like molasses, long brown hair hanging in his face, his hand wrapped around his cock, jeans open and halfway down his thighs.

Jared tilts his head to the side and meets Morgan’s warm brown eyes surrounded by laugh lines and sandpaper scruff, an encouraging smile playing around his lips. It grounds Jared for a moment, has him feeling almost in control for all of a couple of seconds before Jensen's fingers push at his prostate again and Jared’s lost, lets his head roll back and his body writhe with it when Jensen’s full lips wrap around his cock.

It barely takes a couple of bobs of Jensen’s head, perfectly timed so the head of Jared’s cock pushes into the tight clutch of his throat just as blunt fingertips are sending sparks of pleasure up his spine, to have Jared shaking and desperately trying to thrust as he comes so hard he thinks he loses half a minute to the white-hot blaze behind his eyelids.

When he comes to, Jensen is rubbing the head of his cock against Jared’s now-empty hole, over and over while Morgan kisses Jared’s temple and tells him how good he is. Jared’s a little confused - he came before either of them, and the few times Eric let him get on his knees for him, Jared’s orgasm was sort of his own problem, to be dealt with when Eric was done - but they both seem pleased with the way Jared’s come is cooling on his skin, the way his whole body has gone pliant like melting taffy.

“Ready?” Jensen asks, one eyebrow raised, voice scraped raw. The words penetrate Jared’s butter-thick contentment and he nods. Jensen keeps his eyes on Jared’s as he pushes in, slow and smooth and relentless pressure filling Jared up, better than anything he’s felt in months.

It’s so hot, heating up from the inside, feels like Jared’s being touched everywhere, skin on skin and every inch of him is singing with it, begging for more. Jensen fucks into him with long, steady rolls of his hips that have Jared’s body shifting over Morgan’s. The older man’s breaths are coming quicker, Jared can feel his cock hard against his ass and he suddenly wants it, wants both of them to fuck him and hold him and _use_  him, _not just to look at, I’m not a fucking ornament_.

“Please,” Jared manages to get out between shaky gasps, and all three men pause.

“What?” Kane asks, hips twitching toward his own fist.

“Fuck - fuck me,” Jared mumbles, trying to tear his gaze away from Jensen’s hard stare.

“S’what I’m doin’” Jensen grits out, punctuates the statement with a shove of his hips like Jared needs reminding.

“Want - want both of you, _please_.” Now isn’t the time to be bashful, but somehow Jared can’t keep a blush from rising at the way Jensen’s eyebrows shoot up. He can _feel_  Jensen’s cock twitch inside him at the words and it sends a shiver up his spine, that he had this effect on Jensen, that Jensen is excited by something _he_  said.

“Fuck,” Morgan breathes, and Jensen finally looks away to have a silent conversation with Morgan. It ends with Morgan shuddering and sliding a hand down from Jared’s knee to his ass, Jensen taking over holding Jared open. Kane dribbles more lube onto Morgan’s fingers and suddenly they’re pushing in, one, and then two alongside Jensen’s cock, stretching him past any semblance of coherence and into a fuzzy haze of pleasure, the world narrowing down to his body, sounds and sights fading until all he is is nerve endings, pure sensation.

Jensen’s still fucking into him, slow and easy, while Morgan adds another finger. It hurts and Jared mouths at Morgan’s neck, tries to reach his mouth and can’t but God, he just needs _more_. And then someone’s hand is on his chin, turning him and then there are warm, soft lips on his, _Kane_ , Jared’s pretty sure, and a tongue in his mouth and a hand in his hair, distracting him from the stinging stretch that’s melting into bone deep pleasure.

Morgan’s fingers pull out with a wet squish and then Kane’s slicking Morgan’s cock, pulling away from Jared’s lips long enough to tip his head down. Jared gets the message and looks down his body at Jensen’s cock pulling out of him, wet and thick, crown catching at Jared’s rim to send another line of pleasure straight to his cock.

Morgan and Jensen lift Jared, position him just right and Morgan pushes in, fat head easing in with a low moan from all four men. He slides in and out a few times, stills when he’s buried to the hilt. Jensen presses a fingertip to Jared’s stretched rim and it slips in so easy, like it’s nothing. Jared takes two and then three fingers, Jensen stroking them over Morgan’s cock, amusement sparking behind his eyes at the broken moan it drags from the older man.

Jensen lines himself up as he drags his fingers out, lingering at the rim before he pushes in. It’s more than Jared can believe, more than he thinks he can take but his body opens up like a welcome. Jensen’s breathing hard through his nose and Morgan is grunting in Jared’s ear, hands tightening on Jared’s thighs, holding him wide open as Jensen inches further inside.

“ _Christ_ ,” Kane groans against Jared’s cheek, dropping a hand to trace along the slick, stretched-tight rim of his ass. Jared clenches involuntarily at the feather-light touch and Jensen and Morgan groan as their cocks shift against each other inside him.

Jensen’s brow furrows as he watches Jared’s face and it’s not quite like he’s asking for permission - more like he’s checking that Jared’s there, with them. Jared feels naked, raw like an exposed nerve and way too open and of course that’s when Jensen starts to move.

They start with slow, grinding thrusts, Jensen’s cock pressed against Jared’s prostate again and again as they fuck into him, cocks sliding together in the tight space. Jared whimpers at a sharp thrust from Morgan and Jensen practically snarls, muscles shifting powerful and sleek as he shoves into Jared harder now, faster.

They’re all watching him, Kane back to murmuring in Jared’s ear about how good he is, their good little slut, taking it for them.

Jared lets out a yelp when Jensen leans forward, closes his mouth on Jared’s collarbone and bites, hard suction and sharp teeth and the angle of Jensen’s body rubbing his hard stomach against Jared’s cock.

“Don’t wanna gag you kid, but...” Kane starts, and sits back on his heels to bring his cock back to Jared’s lips. Jared opens his mouth gratefully, now-familiar taste just another drop of warmth seeping into him, another sensation sinking him further under wave after wave of perfect, mind-numbing pleasure.

Morgan comes with a sharp groan in his ear and a tight grip on Jared’s legs. The flex of his cock pulsing inside Jared, making everything hotter and slicker, has Jensen half collapsing down onto Jared, wrapping a hand around his cock and digging his teeth into another mark on Jared’s skin.

Jared comes when Morgan’s still rolling his hips in tiny circles, Jensen fucking relentlessly toward his own orgasm - going still and silent when it hits.

Kane comes last, splashing come over Jared’s face and lips before sliding down to lie beside them, lazily wiping Jared’s face with his own shirt as he goes.

Morgan and Jensen slip out but they don’t move away, just shift so that Morgan’s not taking the weight of two guys over six foot. A hand settles on Jared’s hip, another on Jared’s neck, Jensen’s head is pillowed on his chest and Jared lets eyes slip shut.

***

The quiet beep of a phone has all three men tensing around Jared and Morgan groans, pushing Jared up to slide out from under him.

“Bet that’s Kripke,” Kane sighs, kneeing up off the bed and tugging his pants back up.

Jared’s still in a daze, just tries to burrow deeper into the mattress and ignore the rush of cold air replacing those two warm bodies.

“Cold?” Jensen asks, reaching behind him. A moment later there’s a coat covering Jared’s body, then another. Jensen’s still curled up catlike at his side, head near Jared’s hip. He can hear Morgan and Kane talking, an undercurrent of irritation to their tone.

“Fucker won’t even pay up for his own husband,” Kane whispers. “Sick fuck.”

 _Of course he wouldn’t_ , Jared thinks.  _It doesn’t matter what happens to me, as long as_  -

“Tell him,” Jared slurs, stopping to clear his throat. “Tell him you’ll tell all his friends what you did.”

Three sets of eyes turn to stare at him.

“Say you’ll tell Jack, and the Rosenbaums, and Gamble. Say you have evidence that he refused to save his own husband.” They all keep staring blankly at him, like he’s not making sense. “That’s what he cares about. He won’t do anything unless he actually has something to lose.”

“That was the idea,” Morgan says angrily. “He has _you_  to lose.”

“Can’t hurt,” Kane says, tugging the phone out of Morgan’s grasp. Jared collapses back against the bed, aches and exhaustion setting in for good. There’s a hand stroking down his flank, a fingertip slipping in and out of his puffy, oversensitive hole, catching the come trickling out and pushing it back in. Jared lets the sensations lull him into a deep, satisfied sleep.

***

“We’re taking him with us.” That’s Jensen’s gravelly voice and Jared stays still, tries to keep his breathing steady and strains to hear the other side of the conversation. There’s a heavy sigh, then Morgan’s quiet voice, all reasonable placating.

“We can’t just keep the guy, Jen, that’s not how this shit works.”

No answer.

Morgan heaves another sigh.

“Look, I know you. You’re not the ‘take in a stray puppy’ type.” Jensen scoffs and Morgan goes on. “Just... we’ll take him if he want to come, okay? We can’t be dragging some kid and keeping him cuffed to our beds all day, it’s too much of a risk.”

Well that should certainly not have want pooling in Jared’s bones like so much kerosene waiting to catch fire.

Jensen makes a noncommittal noise and steps around Morgan to nudge at the pile of coats covering Jared.

“Kid.”

“Mmnff,” Jared answers.

“Kripke’s paying up,” Morgan says, and Jared smiles against the arm he has thrown over his face. “You want us to drop you off at home?”

Jared ignores the question, sits up with a pained groan and a wary look around the place. Kane’s standing back, tugging on a jacket with a phone in one hand.

“Why’d you kidnap me?” Jared asks Morgan. The guy looks embarrassed, rubbing scruff on his cheeks awkwardly before answering.

“Kripke owed us some money. Had to get ‘im to pay up. We were never gonna hurt you. Promise.”

“Why’d he owe you?” Jared feels like a little kid with his questions but this is important.

“He hired us to do bad things and then he didn’t pay us,” Kane says simply, tucking a gun into the back of his pants.

“What bad things?” Jared asks, keeping the nervous quaver out of his voice.

“Steal stuff.” Jensen says it with a smile like flint and cold steel and Jared shivers a little. “Wanna come with us?”

Just like that. Casual, no pressure, just, “Wanna come with us?” like they’re going out to dinner, like Jared won’t be leaving his whole fucking world behind.

“What about Eric?”

“He already paid. Didn’t wait to find out if you were alive.” Jensen doesn’t take his eyes off Jared’s face as he says it.

Morgan shoots Jensen an angry look and lays a warm, heavy hand on Jared’s shoulder.

“We can drop you off and you can leave him in your own time, if that’s what you want. You don’t have to come with us, Jared.”

Jared shakes his head.

“Can’t leave him,” he mumbles, embarrassed that he didn’t see this earlier. “Not even supposed to leave the house. He’s not - he _owns_  me.” Jared doesn’t miss the way Jensen’s jaw ticks at that statement.

“Not anymore,” Kane says, grabbing his coat off the pile. “I’ll get the car started. Ya’ll come out when you’re done sharing and caring.” He turns to Jared with a raised eyebrow. “Kripke’s a dick. We’re not. Well, except Jensen, but he’s pretty so it’s mostly okay.” Jensen glares at him but Kane just shoots him a wide grin and heads for the door, calling over his shoulder, “Hope you come with us Jared, an’ not just ‘cause I’m hopin’ to get a shot at that ass next time.”

 _Next time_. Now that’s an interesting thought. Jared takes another minute to chew his lip and weigh his options but in the end it’s no contest.

“Yeah. I wanna come with you.”

Morgan’s face breaks out in a smile and Jensen just blinks like he didn’t expect that before giving Jared a curt nod and turning to walk out. Morgan helps Jared into a coat, wraps an arm around him for the short walk to the warm car.

Jared falls asleep slumped against him in the backseat and wakes up hours later, Morgan driving and Kane snoring in the front seat, Jensen drawing loops and patterns on his skin with a fingertip. Jared tenses when he realizes he’s still naked and cuffed under the coat, that Jensen’s hand is low on his belly, that there’s still come leaking down his thigh.

“Change your mind?” Jensen asks in a low voice. Jared relaxes, burrows a little further against Jensen’s warm chest and shakes his head.

“Good,” Jensen whispers, grip turning bruising on his hip, lips pressed to Jared’s ear. “Not sure I’d let you go if you did.”

Jared doesn’t bother lying to himself about how good those words sound, how safe and wanted he feels like this, just turns and presses himself willingly into Jensen’s hands, into that wet open mouth sucking another bruise to his skin.

**  
The End.**


End file.
